The Serpents, Fox
by Kawaii-Desu-Ne-xD
Summary: FemNaruto goes on a year long mission to Hogwarts, where she will be protecting the boy who lived. Even if it's a mission will she be able to find love. Or will fate prevent it from happening. pairing already decided for Naruto not Harry Potter N X HP
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, if you've read my other story that's on here hehe thanks I won't be continuing that for awhile it will happen but I'm keen to do a Naruto crossover with Harry Potter story hehe.**

**This is a FEMALE NARUTO story**

**I do apologize if there is any spelling mistakes or anything of that sort, and if that plot don't make sense just go with it xD it's hard to come up with a logical explanation on how things are done, because well I just want to get to Hogwarts :3 well anyway enjoy.**

**P.S I already have a pairing in mind I just don't know if I should tell you all, hehe review and tell me if I should tell you or now :P**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsunade sat in her chair and looked out at the village she gazed at the rising sun and watched how it slowly embraced the village with its warm gentle caress. Sighing heavily Tsunade spun around and picked up a sheet of paper, she scribbled down a few notes and called for one of her ANBU.

"Please take this to Naruto Uzumaki, and bring her here immediately" Tsunade handed the sheet of paper over to the masked figure.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" the ANBU disappeared in an illusion of leafs. Tsunade sighed again before leaning back in her chair, awaiting the arrival of the troublesome teen.

~later~

Naruto wasn't pleased having to get up at such an early hour, her body was still sluggish and her eyelids were on the verge of closing. It took every little bit of self-control inside of her to stop herself from attacking the ANBU, he was just doing his job and it wouldn't look good if she just started to randomly attack shinobi just because they woke her up from an amazing dream about ramen. Walking down the hallway of the Hokage's office Naruto started to feel a little more alive, when she got to the door Naruto couldn't be bothered with formality's not that she every bothered about it before, so being the polite and well-mannered person she was, she kicked open the door and shouted at the lady behind the chair before the Hokage could even utter a word.

"The hell Baa-chan why did you get me up so early!" Naruto complained, in an annoying whining voice.

"Naruto! I have a very urgent and important mission I want you to go on!" Tsunade went straight to the point and started to explain the situation "I have an old friend who lives in a place far from here, he needs some help."

"What kind of help?" Naruto asked with a suspicious tone.

"He needs someone to protect a boy from an evil overlord who is threatening to take over the world in which they live in…"

"Wait where exactly is this place Baa-chan?" Tsunade glared at the blonde for interrupting her.

"It's in an a alternate dimension"

"A WHAT!"

"Naruto if you would let me speak maybe I could explain" Naruto stared at Tsunade sheepishly rubbing the back of her head "The world that I speak of is actually a place that is closer than you think, I could go on about the small little details or I can just get straight to the point. In our world believe it or not there are many…hm what to call it, doors I think that would be a simple way to explain it which lead to many different dimensions, we have only discovered a few of the doors, one of them obviously being to the world that I have been speaking about."

"What kind of world is it?" Naruto inquisitively asked.

"It's a world of magic, where there is a combination of muggles and magic folk, muggles are non-magic folk. In this world I have a friend named Dumbledore he is in charge of a school in which teachers' witches and wizards how to use their power and so forth. There is a boy named Harry Potter who needs protection over a dark lord named Voldemort. This is your mission, you are to go to this dimension for a year and attend Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Wow that's so cool so Baa-chan when do I leave?" Naruto grinned mischievously, her eyes awaiting the challenge.

"This afternoon at 12 so say your goodbyes and pack your stuff, you are dismissed." Tsunade watched as the blonde jumped out of the window, and started to roof hop home.

"Doesn't anyone use a door these days" Tsunade complained, before grabbing out her sake bottle.

* * *

**Well this is the very first chapter, although it's not much of a chapter but it's just an introduction to the story really I didn't want to make this chapter just drag out, it would become boring for both me and you the reader, I just wana get to the kissy kissy bits lol and the fighting too I like the action as well!**

**Anyways, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A huge group of all of Naruto's closest friends stood by the entrance to Konoha.

"This is so unfair, how come you have to go a mission straight after you just got back from your training trip!" Kiba complained while he leaned against Akamaru. "And you're gone for another year as well, this sucks!"

"N-N-Naruto-Chan I m-m-made you s-s-something" Hinata blushed a vibrant red as she handed over a bento (boxed lunch)

"Awe thanks Hinata" Naruto eagerly took the bento and sealed it into a scroll. "I'll eat it all up and get one of my summons to return the Bento back to you"

"OH NO! I mean… You don't have to do that Naruto-Chan, y-y-you can keep the box" Hinata pressed her fingers together and stared down at the ground.

"Thanks Hinata! I guess this is goodbye…again" Naruto announced as she scratched the back of her head, grinning widely

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Sai all said their farewells, before Naruto left. Sakura gave her a bracelet that contained a symbol that represented each and every one of her friends, it was their clan symbol and if they didn't have a clan symbol it was just a little something that they thought best described themselves, Naruto grinned at her friends trying to fight down the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thanks guys! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto swivelled around and walked out of the gates, an ANBU jumped down to escort her to her destination.

"Neh ANBU-san are we there yet" Naruto's bracelet jingled in the slight breeze.

"Hai" Naruto looked around.

"Really?" Naruto asked dubiously "Because I don't see much, all I see is an abandoned house that looks like it's about to collapse."

"Exactly, now it is my duty to inform you Uzumaki-san that you will need to pass through those doors in exactly 1 minute and 23 seconds, also Hokage-sama gave me two scrolls to give you, the one with the red is to be given to your client while the one with the blue is to be read by you and only you, I believe it is a set of instructions. Good luck Uzumaki-san" The ANBU bowed, and Naruto bowed back.

"Arigatou, ANBU-san"

Naruto took a deep breath and counted down the seconds as she took a step forward, she stood outside the door her hand hovering over the doorknob.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6..

5…

4…Naruto grasped the doorknob…

3…

2…

1…

Naruto opened the door, swinging it towards herself her body was sucked through the door and the door slammed behind her. Naruto was sucked into a vortex that pulled and tugged at every microscopic cell she had. What felt like minutes was only seconds, before she knew it Naruto had appeared into a different world.

"_Uzumaki-san I presume?"_ an old man with crescent spectacles and a beard that reached to at least his waist, stood in front of Naruto with elegant robes.

"_Hai, Dumbledore-san?"_ The old man nodded and smiled kindly_. "I was told to give you a scroll from my Hokage" _Naruto handed the man the scroll and waited patiently for him to finish reading.

Dumbledore nodded his head in approval and tucked the scroll into his _robes "Now Uzumaki-san I'm going to need you to take this potion"_ he pulled a small vile of green elixir, Naruto stared at him suspiciously _"I'm sorry how silly of me, of course you'd be suspicious."_ Dumbledore took a small sip of the potion.

"_It won't harm you I promise, it's simply a translating potion it'll allow you to communicate with people who live here, I'm sorry my Japanese is very limited"_ Naruto stared at the man a little longer before reluctantly taking the vile from his frail hands, she put her lips to the opening and drank the entire elixir in one go. Naruto coughed and gagged at the taste.

"THIS IS AWFUL!" Naruto exclaimed "Eh! What the…? Why am I speaking a different language?" Naruto stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded.

Dumbledore chuckled "That was the purpose of the elixir; It does feel good to be talking in my native tongue. Now Uzumaki Naruto please take a seat" it wasn't until now did Naruto actually noticed her surroundings, she was in a room that was so much more different than what she was used to. It was obvious that is was the office of Dumbledore, but it seemed so much fancier than the Hokage's office which felt weird. Two staircases arched towards each other with books aligning the sides of the stairs. A desk was stationed in front of the staircases; it was in front of where the two staircases meet up.

"Wow!" Naruto admired out loud.

"Now Uzumaki I think we should discuss your mission" Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, while Naruto remained standing. "As you know this is a protection mission, you will be going undercover as a transfer student from Japan I have your alibi already written up so you don't need to worry about it, I think it's best if I explain in more detail on who you're going to be going against. His name is Voldemort; he is a very powerful dark wizard who is intent on killing Harry Potter, and ruling the world. Do not take him lightly." A serious and slightly painful look was cast upon Dumbledore's face, it was then that Naruto decided that Dumbledore didn't suit such a look upon his face.

Naruto grinned, confidence brewing through every cell in her body "Don't take me lightly Dumbledore! I will protect Harry Potter with my life, BELIEVE IT!" Dumbledore smiled and rested his face on his interlocked hands.

"That is very reassuring Uzumaki…"

"Call me Naruto" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto, there's one more thing I want to ask of you" Naruto tilted her head slightly and looked at the professor curiously "I need you to keep an eye on another boy"

"And who would that be?"

"Draco Malfoy, I believe he will somehow be caught up in all this chaos"

"Hai Dumbledore-san!" Naruto bowed respectively.

"Ah that's good, it eases my troubled mind. I'll have Hagrid show you around the school and to take you to Diagon Alley to get your stationary requirements, the students shall be arriving tomorrow when they all arrive there will be a meeting in the great hall, you will be sorted into your house after the first years are done, and Professor McGonagall can give you more information on the sorting. When you get sorted into your house you will sleep, dine and have classes with them. Now Naruto how old are you?"

"16"

"Uh yes I thought as much then you shall be in your 6th year at Hogwarts, the classes maybe hard but please try to do them to your best ability you are not expected to get everything right I have informed only the house heads of your status as a ninja, so please try to hide your identity to any others. Here are the papers for your stationary and a key for a bank account I have set up for you at Gringrotts, it's under your name Hagrid will help you." Dumbledore explained.

"Thank you Dumbledore-san."

"You're welcome; Hagrid should be waiting for you outside." Naruto turned to leave "Oh and Naruto" Naruto stopped and looked back at Dumbledore, he smiled and wrinkles formed at the sides of his eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Naruto smiled and nodded her head before exiting out of the room, and true to his word a large man about 11- 12 feet tall, with a shaggy beard and hair waited outside of the room.

"You must be Hagrid?" Naruto grinned widely.

"Yepp that's me, yeh must be Miss Uzumaki Naruto was it"

"Just call me Naruto" Naruto smiled up at the man, he had to at least be twice the size of her. If Naruto wasn't a trained shinobi, she would've felt intimidated.

"Well come along, we have lots to see and barely enouf time." Hagrid walked off with Naruto following behind him. "Yeh better be careful, these staircases like to switch around" at that moment the staircase opposite them decided to make an example, it moved along with a few others.

The tour continued, it took a while to get around the whole the school but it was definitely worth it. They ended the tour at Professor McGonagall's office, where she was working through some paperwork. She put her quill down and took her glasses off placing them safely by the lamp on her desk.

"Uzumaki, I presume?" McGonagall stared at Naruto assessing her, Naruto nodded her head. "Well, what do you want?"

"Professor Dumbledore, told me to ask you about the sorting process."

"Ah of course, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. You will be seated in front of the entire school as the sorting commences, you Miss Uzumaki will be sorted after all of the new years have been rightfully sorted. It is then your status as a transfer student will be announced, any questions?" McGonagall arched her right eyebrow and looked down at Naruto.

"Where am I supposed to go before the Ceremony Starts?"

"Good question, you will await behind a door that is situated behind the staff. Hagrid will show you the way; he shall escort you to the place tomorrow evening, any more questions?"

"No, It was nice meeting you Professor" Naruto smiled kindly up at the stern looking professor.

"Yes you too, Uzumaki" Professor McGonagall picked up her glasses again and put them on. She took her quill and resumed her paperwork. "You may leave now"

Naruto and Hagrid who had kept quiet during the whole conversation, continued on their journey.

"Next stop, Diagon Alley" Hagrid exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm sorry for the late update, my computer has malfunctioned and I was only able to save this chapter so it's gonna be awhile till the next chapter, plus my internets been temporally cut off =.= so I'm on my friends at the moment anyways heres chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"This ere' be Diagon Alley. First Stop fer us is Gringotts" Hagrid declared. Naruto looked around amazed, you most definitely couldn't find a place like this back home, the cobbled streets that twisted and turned to places unknown to her, and the buildings and people everything was so foreign to her.

"This is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed a huge grin upon her pretty face, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement and a childish pleasure. "Hey Hagrid what is Gringotts anyways?"

Hagrid chuckled "Sorry, I guess it slipped me mind. Gringotts is a bank fer Wizards, its run by goblins"

"Goblins? What are Goblins?" Hagrid looked down at the girl his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Didn't they teach yeh anything in yer old school?"

"They did, but I didn't listen much, actually I didn't pay much attention to anything at all. It's a miracle I've made it this far" Naruto smoothly answered.

"Goblins are nasty little creatures, yeh be best not ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Naruto. Gringotts is one of the safest places in the world, along with Hogwarts of course." Hagrid explained as he escorted her closer and closer to the bank.

Once they arrived Naruto couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped inside, they were such small creatures but there was something about them that screamed a sort of danger. Naruto tried not to stare but it was hard not to. Naruto followed Hagrid to a pedestal where a goblin with glasses was perched.

"How can I help you?"

"We'd like to make a withdrawal" Hagrid said.

"Name?" the goblin said firmly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied, the goblins sharp gaze turned to the teen.

"Key!" he asked as he out stretched his hand an un-nameable smile crept on his face. Naruto fished for the key in her pocket and handed it to the goblin; he snatched it out of her hand and gave it to another goblin.

"Please escort Miss Uzumaki and her guest to Vault 564" the other goblin nodded his head, and beckoned for the pair to follow him.

Naruto and Hagrid followed the little goblin, to a door that led to the vaults Naruto guessed, the little goblin held open the doors and allowed them to pass through before shutting the doors. They were in a narrow passage way that was lit by flaming torches. There were railways train tracks that went as far as the eye could see, the little goblin whistled and a cart came storming towards them, they all got in without much difficulty, as soon as they were seated the cart went and took off. It went at such an incredible speed, but Naruto was used to travelling with wind blowing into her face that her eyes hardly watered.

"This is so cool, don't ya think Hagrid" Naruto got no answer so she spun around and saw a very sick looking Hagrid gripping on the sides of the cart "Hagrid? Are you okay?"

"Don' speak to me right now" Hagrid weakly replied, Naruto nodded her head and turned back around. About 2 minutes passed before the cart stopped. The little goblin hopped off first, Hagrid followed soon after eager to get of the cart, his legs were a bit wobbly so he leaned against the wall to steady himself "Me never be able to get used to that"

"Lamp please" the little goblin asked. Naruto looked around before finally noticing a lamp that was hanging on a pole that was connected to the cart; she removed it and handed it to the goblin. The goblin waddled over to the door and passed the lamp to Hagrid who was standing nearby. "Key please" Naruto handed him the little gold key and watched inquisitively as he unlocked the door. The goblin walked backwards with the door as it opened, Naruto's eyes widened there was a huge pile of gold and silver with bronze coins on the side, lying on a stack of the gold was a folded letter.

_Dear Miss Uzumaki Naruto,_

_The funds in this vault are for your use during the time you are attending Hogwarts, spend the money however you want_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S inside of the envelope is a charmed pouch; it will keep a large quantity of coins. To use it simply think of how much you want, place your hand inside and you'll feel the amount of coins you wanted._

Naruto smiled as she read the note, she tucked it away in her pocket and looked up at Hagrid.

"So how much do you think I'll need?"

In the end Naruto shoved a few handfuls of each coin into her black pouch; later Hagrid had explained what each coin was.

"_The gold ones are galleons" he explained "seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough."_

Although it was "easy" as he put it, Naruto found it slightly confusing. Naruto stuffed the pouch into her Gama-chan which had been emptied before she got to Hogwarts. She had spent every last cent she owned on ramen, it was going to be a long year and Naruto had stored as much ramen as she could, sadly enough the food would only last 3 months before it started to go bad.

Naruto was walking out on the streets again, Hagrid seemed happier to be out in the fresh air. They stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and got Naruto's uniform along with a few dress robes and travelling cloaks, they then went next door at Amanuensis Quills to get Naruto a handful of quils with plenty of inkpots they stopped at Flourish and Blotts and collected all the books Naruto would need for the year. They got Naruto a cauldron from Potage's Cauldron shop and then went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get a few bits and bobs, they got all of Naruto's potions needs at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, and lastly they visited Broomstix and got Naruto the latest broomstick out at the moment.

"We'll all yeh be needing is a pet" Hagrid commented as he held half of Naruto's gear.

"And a wand!" Naruto added Hagrid looked down at Naruto confused.

"Shouldn't yeh already have a wand?"

"I kind of snapped it on the way here" Naruto hastily replied "Where's the best place to get a pet?" Naruto asked trying to avoid the conversation, thankfully it worked.

"Depends on what yeh wants if yeh want an owl, Eeylops Owl Emporium is the best place. But If yeh wants a cat or frog Magical Menagerie is the place" Hagrid explained.

"Hmm, Frogs is a no, no, I already have a few pet frogs." In a weird way thought Naruto "I've always wanted a cat, but an owl would probably be more useful. Does Magical Menagerie sell owls too?"

"Yeh, Eeylops is just a place that is specially made to take care of owls" Hagrid explained.

"Then we'll go to Menagerie's" Naruto decided.

When they entered the store a small chime went off as the door opened, Naruto looked around and was amazed at all the pets, up against the walls was many different owls in cages, in glass cases where snakes and frogs. There were cats in other cages, and other types of animals everywhere. Naruto looked at the owls first; she couldn't deny that they were beautiful. But before she made a final decision she had to go and look at the cat's first. Naruto couldn't handle there cuteness, they were just so adorable. One of the cats looked like a walking ball of poofy fluffy-ness. Naruto decided then and there, she was going to get a cat no matter how cool and convenient an owl was. Naruto walked along the cages and stopped when she saw a Siamese kitten elegantly curled in a ball and sleeping soundly, Naruto knew it. It was love at first sight, she grinned up at Hagrid.

"I think I've found the one!" she chirped. She paid for the kitten as soon as she could and brought a whole bunch of treats and toys to play with. She asked the lady who was working behind the counter if she could come back and pick the kitten up later, Naruto needed to get her wand first and she didn't think having a kitten with her would be the best idea. The women agreed and wished Naruto good luck for when she had to get her wand.

Hagrid escorted her to Olivander's wand shop and told her that he needed to go off and get a few things for his garden back at Hogwart's, Hagrid put down all of Naruto's stuff inside of Olivander's and walked off after saying his goodbye. Naruto walked to the counter and dinged the bell.

"Hmm, how very interesting" A man came walking through and aisle of wands.

"Hello, I'm here for a wand"

"Well of course you are! Now tell me your name girl" the man shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well Miss Uzumaki, tell me are you from this world" Naruto's eyes widened in shock "Yes I thought as much, let me guess you're from that world where they have, uh, what do you call it? Ah that's right Shinobi" Naruto was instantly suspicious of the man "Don't look so hostile, you're not the first Shinobi who's stepped in here you know!" Naruto was dumbfounded; there had been a shinobi here before her. Well it did make sense in away, after all Baa-chan knows Dumbledore so it wasn't entirely impossible.

"So uh considering you've already meet another shinobi, is it possible for me to use a wand?" Naruto asked it had been a question that had been lingering in her mind.

"Luckily you are able too. But you'll need a special wand, a normal one just wouldn't cut it although none of my wands are normal" Mr Olivander smiled before disappearing to the back of his room, a loud thumping noise came from where Mr Olivander had disappeared to. Soon there was a small silence, and the sound of footsteps echoed in the store. Mr Olivander came into view once again he was carrying in his arms 8 boxes. "These are all the wands I have managed to craft that should theoretically be used by a shinobi"

Naruto stood there staring as he placed each box one by one across the desk; he then took the covers off of each wand again one by one.

"Well don't just stand there, grab one and give it a flick" Mr Olivander impatiently snapped.

Naruto picked the first one up and weighed it in her hand it was very well balanced, it felt like she was assessing some kunai again. Naruto felt the grip of the wand and found that it was ok but it wasn't the one, instead of flicking it she placed it back in its case moving on to the next one she picked it up and straight away put it back it was too uncomfortable. The third one was alright again but it didn't have the right feel to it, the fourth was too un-balanced. When Naruto picked up the fifth one it felt right the balance was right and it looked good but something inside of her told her that it wasn't the one either, so she placed it down and repeated the process. Naruto was getting a little worried now, it was already the sixth wand and so far it hadn't been good, slightly hesitant Naruto picked up the sixth wand and felt a warm current flow through her, a smile crept on her face, she beamed up at Olivander a grin stretched across her face, a smile on his.

"It's always so interesting watching a shinobi pick out there wand"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as she handed Olivander the wand back so that he could place it back in its case and wrap it up.

"Unlike us wizards who have to flick the wand to find out if it's meant for them, a shinobi just needs to hold a wand to determine if it's for them or not" Olivander looked up and smiled as he finished wrapping up the wand.

"Well I guess it's like when we test Kunai out we just know if they are good or not, we're trained to do so" Naruto commented.

Olivander chuckled "You have a very interesting wand Uzumaki, it's an 11 inch wand made out of cherry wood with the core of a nine tailed fox hair"

"Nine tailed fox?" Naruto interrupted "Where did you get such a hair"

"A shinobi long ago gave me pieces of things from his world" Olivander explained.

"Do you know the name of the man?" Naruto asked feeling rather frustrated.

"No, he just came into my shop one day and gave me all these things and told me stories, why so curious?" Olivander's eyebrows knitted together creating new wrinkles on his already wrinkled face.

"It's nothing really" Naruto trailed off, Olivander gave her a suspicious look but didn't ask for any more details.

"Well like I said your wand has the core of a nine tailed fox, it's a very strong and strangely enough wild wand. But it's a wand that you can depend on, I promise you this." Olivander asked for the required price and received his payment from Naruto, they both said there farewells and just as they said goodbye Hagrid had returned with a bottle of something that Naruto rather not know off.


End file.
